Lady Mage
by Hermione Starise
Summary: Rhiannon of Mistwood runs her fife while studying magic and knows how to use a sword. She's happy enough until the Gods start messing with her life, bringing the Princess Lianne (Jonathan's daughter) and Sir Thom Cooper, (Alanna's son) into it. Better tha


Disclaimer: The Tortall Universe and its characters belong to Tamora Pierce not me! * Lady Mage Part One: Mistwood * P1, Chapter One: Rhiannon of Mistwood  
  
*  
  
AN- This is my first Tamora Pierce Fan Fiction so be nice! Lol. I know the ages for Lianne and Thom are going to be slightly off but I've engineered this to fit my own story! I think it'll be all right though. Anyway bear with me.  
  
*  
  
Summery (longer than first!)- Rhiannon of Mistwood is not your average Lady: she runs her own fife, studies magic and learns swordplay all the same time. Her world is turned upside down when she rescues the Princess Lianne Conte from rebels and decides to help her escape from the marriage the King has arranged for her. When the Princess' friend Sir Thom arrives with the man Lianne is excepted to marry things take an un-expected turn and Rhiannon is unable to avoid the adventure that ensues.  
  
*  
  
AN2- It's better than the summary- I promise! Lol. It's set six years after Lady Knight, the war against Scanra has been won but things are still very unsettled.  
  
* Spring, Fife Mistwood in the 27th of the reign of Jonathan IV and Thayet, his queen, 466 H.E. (Human Era) *  
  
Rhiannon of Mistwood sat atop the old, crumbling wall in a most un-ladylike fashion. Her un-tidy appearance and old, tattered dress held the advantage of making her seems a low born commoner. Lady Rhiannon was something she was not often called but nevertheless Lady was her title and her family was in the Book of Gold.  
  
She was small and slender: compact would have been a good word to describe her. Her auburn hair was an abundance of wild curls that where pinned up in a messy knot. Her skin was lightly tanned and her nose dusted with freckles. Her eyes where shiny pieces of amber hiding beneath long eyelashes. Her chin was slightly pointed given her an almost elfin look.  
  
She was pretty even bordering on the beautiful but not fashionably so. She did not dress up for men at court like most other ladies her age nor did she apply face paint or flowery perfumes. No, Rhiannon had never even been to court nor did she wish to- not yet. She knew that one day she would like to see Corus and the great palace but as things stood she was happier in Mistwood, her fief, where she was needed.  
  
She sat enjoying the freshness of the early Spring day and on her lap was a book, not the thin, prettily covered ones that where meant for ladies but a big dusty old volume that was entitled "Sorceress' Throughout The Ages". It was very interesting, or so she thought.  
  
Rhiannon leaped down from her perch one the wall as the sound of thundering hoof beats interrupted her peace and quiet.  
  
A solitary horse and rider appeared riding recklessly up the country track. Rhiannon could see that the rider did not have full control of his horse. He was almost dangling out of the saddle and seemed somehow stuck and unable to get free of the stirrups.  
  
Thinking quickly Rhiannon stepped out in front of the approaching horse; she whistled a single note, low and long. All at once the horse calmed into a trot and the rider managed to regain balance. When he reached her, the rider slowed his horse to a stop and peered down at her.  
  
Rhiannon started, it was not a man staring down at her- but a beautiful young woman only a few years older than Rhiannon dressed in boys clothing.  
  
This in itself was not so unusual after the acclaimed Lady Knight's Sir Keledry and Sir Alanna the Kings Champion, it was becoming more and more acceptable for women to dress as men did. No it was not the girl's attire that surprised Rhiannon but the girl's beauty- a very distinguishing beauty.  
  
The girl was tall but not too tall and slender with a graceful swanlike neck. Her skin was creamy and her eyes like sparkling sapphires. Her black curls were shiny and glossy; unlike Rhiannon's wild ones and hung, flowing down her back. She had a pretty button nose and full crimson lips. Despite her absence from court Rhiannon would have had to be blind to miss the obvious good looks of the Conte line. This young woman was a member of the royal family.  
  
Despite her obvious beauty the royal girl seemed ill, her cheeks where flushed and her eyes held a feverish desperation.  
  
"Your highness?" Rhiannon asked.  
  
Puzzlement flooded the girl's features, "Yes, but how did you."  
  
Rhiannon caught the woman as she fell from the horse, her knees buckling under the pressure- the woman was as light as a feather but Rhiannon had not been expecting to have to bear the weight. Gently she lay her down on the grass.  
  
The gelding panicked and fled; leaving Rhiannon coughing up the dust it had left in its wake.  
  
Unable to do anything about the run-away horse Rhiannon turned her attention back to the girl. Gently she picked her up. Rhiannon may have looked small but she was strong and had the advantage of being Gifted and extremely talented in this respect.  
  
Somehow she managed to get them to Mistwood Castle.  
  
Lise, the elderly Housekeeper, came to meet her, her skirts flying up in the wind as she ran across the opened draw bridge.  
  
"What's all this miss?" Lise asked.  
  
"I think she's royal, not that, that makes any difference," Rhiannon said, "She's ill and needs help."  
  
"Yes, yes of course miss."  
  
"Detra!" She called, and the manservant appeared from within the Manor house.  
  
"Get her inside and into my room," She ordered.  
  
"But Miss wouldn't one of the Guestrooms be better?" Lise asked.  
  
"None of them are made-up and besides they'll be cold and chilly. They haven't been used for ages!" Rhiannon replied.  
  
"Rosa!" Rhiannon called, as she crossed the draw bridge into the castle.  
  
"Yes Miss?" She asked.  
  
"Run down to the village, fetch the Healer, tell him he will be well paid." Rhiannon said.  
  
"Yes Miss," Rosa replied running off purposefully. * The Healer, Jacob Gerl was a fat little man, enveloped by the large green cloak that he always wore. His head was balding but what little hair he had left was a mousy brown colour. He had merry blue eyes and a too-big nose. Despite his almost comical appearance Rhiannon knew him to be a talented healer and respected him.  
  
"Well?" Lise was asking him.  
  
"She'll live. Just suffering from shock, a little feverish, nothing more." He said, "She's sleeping now, when she wakes feed her then let her sleep some more."  
  
"Yes," Rhiannon nodded.  
  
"Don't question her, she need's to build up her strength first. Let her do that then you can sort out who she is."  
  
*  
  
That evening, despite the day's excitement, Rhiannon still went to spend an hour wit her father in his secluded study in the tallest tower of the castle.  
  
Sir Marchel of Mistwood was a broken man. He had fought bravely in the war against Scanra but had been grievously injured and lost his mind. Some days he didn't even remember who Rhiannon was, much less her mother, Clarisette who had died when Rhiannon was eight.  
  
"Father?" She asked softly.  
  
"A voice," He replied distantly, "A voice I should know, do I know you?"  
  
"Yes Father, it is me Rhiannon, your daughter," She replied patiently. This was a sort of ritual that they went through every day.  
  
"Yes, yes, but come tell me is the war won?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Father, remember you where there at the last battle."  
  
"Nonsense girl! You don't know what you're talking about!" He snapped, "Go and get your brother. He'll know more news!"  
  
Rhiannon sighed. Marchel was not a very old man but his back was hunched, his legs weak and his hair grey. The wrinkles on his face should have belonged to a man much older than he was. Once a handsome man Marchel was merely a shadow then, of what he had been.  
  
"James in dead my Lord." She said softly. Her brother had died at the hand of a Scanran raider, just weeks after the battle that had robbed Marchel of his mind. Rhiannon knew that her father would never get over the loss, James had been such a well liked and noble Knight, he had brought honour to the family. He couldn't even accept that James was gone.  
  
"James, dead? Bah! Girl you never talk any sense- we were discussing the war only this morning. Go fetch him!" Merchal said, a far off look in the amber coloured eyes that Rhiannon had inherited.  
  
She tried to change the subject: "We have a visitor Father."  
  
He smiled at her but without really seeing her, "Yes my dear, no doubt it will be my good old friend Sir Alysane?"  
  
Rhiannon shook her head sadly, Alysane was also dead.  
  
"Then who?" He asked frowning.  
  
"A Lady," Rhiannon replied, "A royal lady."  
  
The man chuckled, "Nonsense girl, there you go with your silly dreams again!"  
  
*  
  
The woman slept through most of the following few days, she would wake for brief spells but be disoriented and confused. Rhiannon and Lise took it in turns to sit by her, and feed her with broth or make her drink warm milk whenever she woke.  
  
On the third day Rhiannon was sitting by her when she woke up. At first Rhiannon did not notice for she was absorbed in her book- the same one that had been reading moments for the girl and rider came along the country track.  
  
"Where am I?" She said confusedly.  
  
Rhiannon jumped and the book clattered to the floor. She smiled at the girl- her colour seemed normal and the fever had gone from her eyes.  
  
"You're in the fife of Mistwood Your Highness." Rhiannon told her.  
  
"And who are you?" The girl asked. Her voice was smooth and lilting, with a decidedly royal accent.  
  
"I am Lady Rhiannon of Mistwood, this is my home." She replied calmly.  
  
"Lady Rhiannon? Lady? Then why haven't I seen you at court?" She asked.  
  
Rhiannon chuckled, "I am needed here Your Highness. I have never been to court"  
  
"Then you cannot know who I am?" The girl asked.  
  
"No, but that you are royal is obvious." Rhiannon replied.  
  
"Oh, the clothing did not hide it, I hoped."  
  
"No Your Highness," Rhiannon said, "I am afraid beauty such as yours hard to disguise."  
  
"I see, yes Thom told me it would not be enough but still.I had hoped." The girl trailed off.  
  
"Might I be so presumptuous as to ask your name?" Rhiannon asked.  
  
The girl looked at her blankly, then laughed, "Of course, if you have not ben to court then you would not know who I am. I am Princess Lianne Conte, youngest daughter of King Jonathan Conte, but please just call me Lianne. I hate titles!"  
  
"There has not been royalty here since my father's childhood." Rhiannon mused.  
  
"We didn't come here while we were on Progress?" The girl asked.  
  
"No." Rhiannon replied simply.  
  
"Oh." Lianne said frowning, "How did I get here?"  
  
"That I do not know, but I was on the track that leads to the castle from the South, that leads off from the road that goes to Scanra from Treebond, when you and your horse came galloping along. You had lost control of my horse, I stopped him, you fainted, your horse fled and you fainted. Then I brought you here to Mistwood Castle."  
  
"Oh," Lianne said, sinking back into the pillows, "Oh, I remember now."  
  
"What happened Your Highness?" Rhiannon asked.  
  
"It's Lianne, and oh it's too horrible to remember!" She said, winching.  
  
"If you tell me, I can help," Rhiannon said softly.  
  
"It was just Thom and me out riding." She said her voice shaking, "We were near Treebond Castle, we were jumped by rebels, they frightened Midnight, that's my horse you talked of, and they injured Thom- the rest is a blur- but somehow the rebels managed to get control over Midnight and drugged me. The next I knew I was travelling towards West, Midnight tied to the horse in front." The Princess said her blue eyes wide and full of tears.  
  
"So how did you end up here?" Rhiannon asked.  
  
"I used my Gift to undo the knots of the rope that bound Midnight to the horse in front, then kicked him with all my strength and went in the opposite direction to the rebels. Then I woke up here, with you sitting there."  
  
"It's a good job I found you then," Rhiannon said with a shiver, the rebels the Princess spoke of could still be out there looking for her.  
  
"I don't know what happened to Thom! It's my entire fault," Lianne said breaking down into tears, "If I hadn't run away- not gone to him for help he'd be safe. He could be dead!"  
  
Sobs racked the Princess' body- it was almost reassuring to see that even the otherwise perfect Princess could not look beautiful when crying. Rhiannon hugged the Princess, feeling silly but knowing it was necessary all the same and said:  
  
"Ssh, don't cry! I'm sure he'll be all right." She said.  
  
When at last Lianne quietened, Rhiannon smiled encouragingly.  
  
"I'm sure he's all right." She said, she had decided not to question the Princess about her 'running away' just yet, "Meanwhile who exactly is this Thom?"  
  
"Thom Cooper of Pirate's Sweep, Treebond, and Olau." She answered.  
  
Rhiannon gasped, her amber eyes growing wide with amazement. At this Lianne laughed.  
  
"Yes, he IS the son of the Lioness before you ask." She said, "He was Knighted last Midwinter."  
  
"Oh." Was Rhiannon's reply, before gathering her senses, "I must send a messenger to the Palace; they'll be worried about you."  
  
Lianne's tear stained face frowned, "Yes if you must but they'll be angry with me."  
  
Suddenly; for all the Princess looked older than she was, Rhiannon felt as if she were the older girl and Lianne merely a child. She had so many responsibilities, and yet the Princess must have too- and surely she was a very mature young lady. Why did she have the careless grace of a child about her then?  
  
*  
  
The Princess awoken Rhiannon rode down to the village where she found a Messenger from Corus already in the Inn. He wore the colours of the palace, Rhiannon blinked surprised, what would he be doing in Mistwood, in a little village inn?  
  
"Excuse me," She said, "But you are from the palace are you not?"  
  
"Yes I am Miss," He replied, "I'm here to deliver a message to the Noble of this fife."  
  
"Ye'll not get nobler than her," The innkeeper said gruffly.  
  
"I was told to deliver them message to a Sir Marchel of Mistwood, not a little girl- however pretty she might be."  
  
Rhiannon blushed saying, "My father is ill, I deal with matters here."  
  
The innkeeper nodded, "Milady Rhiannon keeps the order here." He said.  
  
"Very well then, here it is, IF you can read." The insolent Messenger said handing her a scroll with the King's seal on it.  
  
Rhiannon tutted indignantly, "Of course I can read!"  
  
She opened it out and read (out load to prove she could):  
  
"Sir Marchel of Mistwood, The Princess Lianne Conte disappeared six days ago somewhere near your area. We ask it of you that you be on the look out for any traces of her. She was kidnapped by rebel outlaws. Please inform your villagers to do alike. Thank you, His Majesty King Jonathan Conte. "  
  
Rhiannon smiled, handing the letter she had written to the messenger.  
  
"That contains very important news," She told him, "The King will be most anxious to hear it. Get it to him quickly!"  
  
Surprised by her sudden authority the messenger drank the last of the ale her had been sipping and left without a further word to her.  
  
Feeling as if she'd accomplished something she rode home happily.  
  
*  
  
"They are looking for you," Rhiannon told Lianne when she got back.  
  
"How do you know that?" The Princess asked, they sat outside the castle on a stone bench in the kitchen gardens. The Princess wore one of Clarisette's old dresses- Rhiannon's had been too small and she knew that her mother would have been proud to have a Princess wearing her clothes.  
  
The dress was a light blue colour and made of fine silk with black lace at the cuffs and neckline of the bodice. Although old fashioned, it suited Lianne, setting off her Sapphire blue eyes nicely. Rhiannon couldn't help but feel a little envious of the Princess; she wouldn't have suited the dress.  
  
"There was a Palace Messenger already there, with a note to ask me to be on the look-out for you." Rhiannon said, "They knew about the rebel's so your Sir Thom must be alive."  
  
Relief swamped Lianne's face and she hugged Rhiannon (she was prone to do this without much warning) "Oh thank goodness!" She said, "And he's not my Sir Thom at all." She laughed here, "He's too young. More like a little Brother to me, he's nearly 19 while I'm almost 22!"  
  
"Should age be of any issue?" Rhiannon asked.  
  
"No, but like I said, he's like a little Brother to me." Lianne said, then a sour look passed over her face, "No I am to be married."  
  
"Oh!" Rhiannon said stunned, "Congratulations?"  
  
"No, don't congratulate me. That's why I ran away; my father would have me marry a Prince from some small country that I do not even know." She said bitterly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Rhiannon said.  
  
The Princess smiled, "Don't be, you've saved my life and I owe you a great deal."  
  
Rhiannon looked away; puzzled by the Princess' constantly changing mood. She fingered the gold charm that she wore around her neck- it had been her mother's but had been passed on to Rhiannon when she died. It symbolized courage and on was engraved a bow and arrow with astonishing detail for something so small.  
  
"How are you feeling anyway?" Rhiannon asked.  
  
"Still weak," She replied wearily, "Luck would have it I won't be fit enough to ride when someone comes to fetch me and I'll be able to stay here for a little longer. It really is beautiful here!"  
  
"Yes, I love it. One of my reasons for not wanting to go away to court." She said looking around, "The castle was nearly destroyed during the war with Scanra- and things still aren't settled. It's dangerous living in these mountains, which is why Princess we must get you home as swiftly as possible. I'd take you myself where it not that I had the fife to run, the castle to defend. "  
  
Lianne sighed, then looked up, puzzled, "Why DO you manage the fife, why haven't you been to Court? Why didn't you go to a convent like most girls and learn to be a lady?""  
  
It was Rhiannon's turn to sigh,"My father, you won't have seen him he keeps himself locked in his study, is very ill. His mind is broken; I suppose you could say he was mad. It happened six years ago, at the final battle that won the war against Scanra. I was only eleven at the time." Rhiannon said.  
  
"What stopped you from going?" The Princess asked.  
  
"Well, I was still considering what to do with myself. James, my brother gave me his full blessing to do as I chose. I decided to try for my shield, two other's had managed- why shouldn't I? Then one night, there was another Scanran raid and this time James was killed."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," Lianne said.  
  
"I was only eleven but I knew that if I didn't learn to manage the fife and defend it, there would be no-one else to do so. So I stayed here." Rhiannon said bringing her story to a close.  
  
"Don't you have any other Brothers?" Lianne asked.  
  
"No, only little Adele, my younger sister. She decided to go to the Convent to become a Lady. They'll train her gift there too."  
  
"Cousins?"  
  
"We're related to the Naxons but they are all important people. We don't see them very often."  
  
"Really? I know them really well. Duke Gareth is a great friend of my fathers." Lianne said. (AN- She is talking about Gary here not his father.)  
  
"You know them better than I do then." Rhiannon smiled, "Not that they aren't kind people though. They sent aide to the village when we were attacked by the Scanrans and really couldn't cope. And Duke Gareth makes a point of visiting my father every summer. My mother was his sister."  
  
"Yes," Lianne agreed, "Kind people."  
  
They fell silent; Rhiannon looked around at the scenery she loved. Mist rolled from atop the mountains that surrounded the castle and the great forest was almost undistinguishable in the fog that surrounded it. Hence the fief's name- Mistwood. It was early evening and the light was fading quickly, as was the day's warmth. Suddenly cold Rhiannon shivered.  
  
"Let's go inside," She said, "Dinner will be ready soon and it wouldn't do for you to catch a cold."  
  
The Princess nodded her assent and they headed indoors.  
  
"My Lady!" Rosa called from within the castle, "My Lady someone approaches!"  
  
"Go inside," Rhiannon said "And stay there, we do not know if they are friend or foe."  
  
Lianne nodded her sapphire eyes wide with alarm, they went in through the kitchen door and Rhiannon headed for the entrance hall where Rosa and Detra waited.  
  
"Lower the drawbridge," She told Detra, "I'll go out."  
  
"But Miss." Detra protested.  
  
"I'll go out!"  
  
*  
  
AN- Ha Ha! A cliff hanger. Tell me what do you think? Worth continuing with? Please review and give me your ideas, thoughts etc. The geography is slightly off, I know. Spot any horrible mistakes? 


End file.
